Yugi and The Christmas Mouse
by Sparky16
Summary: Absolute chaos is breaking out in christmas town in the N.Pole. Reindeer are ill, presents are missing, elves on strike?! Christmas is surely canceled unless help is found. Can Yugi save Xmas with the help of a little mouse?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Got this idea from lookin at a mouse on the christmas tree, eating to much ginger bread and thinking of a rednecked reindeer oO; yeah, I know. (warning: I only ran spell check through this)  


**Yugi And The Christmas Mouse**  


  
Soft little snowflakes fell gently from the sky and covered the ground in a magnificent blanket of white. Tiny little paws scampered across the thick powder causing a small little cloud to be kicked up. To one's eyes, it looked as though a small cloud of snow was scurrying across the vacant field of snow but on closer inspection one would've seen differently.  
  
It seemed like forever before a large castle came into view. The tiny 'cloud of snow' darted into a small crack in the wall of the castle and started a bee line up the walls interiors before exiting a few floors up near in the Kitchen. Instantly the sweet and tantalizing smells over powered the small little pink fuzzy nose and little brown eyes widened at the sight before them. Christmas cookies of all sizes, Shortbread cookies by the dozens, Candy canes of all flavors and more sweets then the tiny little eyes could count!  
  
The little creature shook it's soft little head and reminded itself who the treats were for. Suddenly it remembered why it had come all this way, to deliver a very important message to a very important man. As quickly as it had remembered, it took off along the rafters of the castle. Room to room, it's gleaming little eyes searched among the heavy activity below it. Tiny little humans dressed in green, white and red hauled presents around effortlessly. Some were wrapping toys, others were building them. Some lucky few even got the privilege to test them but all in all the spirits were high and bright in this giant workshop. Some of the little pointy eared people were even singing merry tunes like 'Jingle Bells'  
  
The tiny creature smiled to itself and was about to exit the room when suddenly a very familiar voice caught its attention.  
  
"HO-HO-HO! Hello everyone!" a deep, jolly voice greeted then in walked a fat man with a bread that was long and white. He wore black boots and a suit of red trimmed with white and a long cap on his head of the same red and white attire.  
  
Activity halted that very second and all the smiling faces turned to the man. "Greeting Santa!" All the elves chimed before going back to routine.  
  
"Only one more night before the big flight everybody, we have lots to do!" Santa announced then went off to help some of his workers.  
  
Up in the rafters, the creature cheered as it finally found what it was looking for. "SANTA!" It squeaked loudly then leapt from the high rafters above and landed atop of one of the elf's hatted heads then jumped onto the floor. Now to say this little creature was not afraid of jumping from high places was not true, in fact is was very far from it. Normally it would've been terrified to pull off such a stunt but the news this little creature carried was urgent and fears could not get in the way.  
  
As fast as it's tiny little pink paws could carry it, the little white fluff ball scurried in and out of feet, around corners and occasionally dodging the odd falling toy. It had nearly reached its goal when suddenly a giant foot came out of no where and the little creature let out a loud yelp as it was about to be stepped on and crushed.  
  
The elf, who was completely oblivious to the little being near it's foot;** until now!** yelled in surprise and tumbled back, letting it's packages he held come tumbling down to the ground. Work halted and whispers filled the air as everyone wondered what had just happened. Santa got to his feet and wondered over to the scene. He knelt and asked if the elf was all right and when the little guy nodded he smiled, but then Santa's eye caught something, A small, shivering ball of white fur with a piece of holly tied around its neck with a small piece of blue ribbon.  
  
"Holly!" The old man said with concern and worry. The little creature, recognizing its name stopped shivering then two giant, fuzzy gloved hands scooped it up and brought the little white mouse to eye level of the man.  
  
"Holly, are you all right?" The little white christmas mouse looked up and cocked her head to the side. Cutely blinking her large twinkling brown eyes once, she gave a small squeak in reply and Santa chuckled. "I'm glad my dear now tell me what are you doing all the way out here? You and Jaime are never apart." Santa said as he looked around for the cute little mouse's elf counter part.  
  
"SANTA!, SANTA!" An elf yelled as he darted into the large workshop searching for his boss. He came to a screeching halt in front of the man and saw the first messenger. The elf looked at the mouse. "Holly, did you tell Santa yet?" he asked.  
  
The mouse shook her head and answered "No Samuel, I was just about to. Go help Henry, I accidentally made him drop some stuff." The little she-mouse said in her little voice.  
  
"Holly, what is going on?" Santa asked the white mouse.   
  
Holly turned to the man in a panic. "Oh Santa, it's just terrible, it's the reindeer, something's wrong with them! Jaime told me to send for you right away. As you see, I came as fast as I could!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Thank you Holly. We'll go now." Santa said and he placed the little fur ball of white on his shoulder and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie and handed it to Holly.  
  
"COOKIE!" the little one yipped and jumped for joy before taking her prize from the jolly red man and feasted upon it. Santa chuckled lightly then headed outside to make the trip to the reindeer stalls.  
*********  
  
"Don't worry Rudy, He'll be here soon. We'll get you back into tip-top shape again." _'And hopefully before christmas eve'_ a little auburn haired female elf thought to herself as she tried to get Rudolph to drink some water. The large brown and white deer moaned miserably and laid his head down on the girl's lap. Sighing in defeat, the girl elf stroked Rudolph's long neck. A gentle nudge on the girl's shoulder made her look to her left. Another ill reindeer lying next to Rudolph begged her for attention. "I know Vixen." She cooed gently and she began scratching the side of his face. Vixen snorted in content and leaned into the good feeling.  
  
Just then the sound of jingle bells could be heard from outside the stables and the girl elf looked up to see Santa walk in through the door.  
  
"Good of you to come Santa, but I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Rudolph and Vixen are terribly ill. there's no way they can fly in their condition." And then, as if to try and prove the girl elf wrong, Rudolph heaved himself to his legs, wobbled for just a second but then fell back down into the thick bed of hay. "Oh Rudy, stop it, you'll just make it worse." She scolded the animal and threw a stable blanket over him and Vixen.  
  
The girl looked back up at Santa who seemed worried for his reindeer, then she pointed his attention to two more reindeer at the opposite end of the stable, then she concluded "And Cupid and Donner are down for the count." Suddenly both Cupid and Donner gave a great sneeze and fell back into the hay bed. The girl sighed "To late." And she went to tend to the other two reindeer.  
  
Santa sighed, "This is not good. Jaime, you're the animals care giver and are quite familiar with the other wild animals around here, are there any that can take their place? because you and I both know that I need at least eight reindeer to lift my sleigh off the ground." Jaime fidgeted a little bit and suddenly the ground became very interesting to her. "Come on Jaime, I know you can do this, why with out you, I'm sure most of my deer wouldn't even be able to pull the sleigh, besides, think about all the children that will be disappointed."  
  
"Why is that Santa?" The girl asked.  
  
"Because if I can't get my sleigh to fly I can't deliver presents which means... I'll have to cancel Christmas."  
  
"Oh no!, you can't do that!" Jaime said in shock. She started to think for a moment then said "Well I do have a few cousins that live in the south, they might be able to solve your little dilemma!" Jaime chirped.  
  
Santa beamed brightly and gave her a hug, he pulled away and said "Hitch up the last of the reindeer and head to your cousins. We're counting on you." Santa said.  
  
Jaime nodded then noticed Holly eating on the Man's shoulder. "Holly!" Jaime scolded in a playful manner before retrieving her mousey friend.  
  
Santa laughed "You two get going, we only have one more night and I'd hate to cancel christmas this year."  
  
"You can count on me, Santa Sir!" The elf saluted and made mad haste to settle in the sicklings before getting the sled out in the back ready for an early flight.  
  
**********  
  
"Now tell me again _why_ Santa needs eight reindeer and you're only using five?" Holly asked as she nibbled on her cookie from on top of the front of the sleigh. Jaime straightened her little elf hat and looked at the mouse. "You know, for someone who can tell friend from food, you sure are dense." Jaime answered as she continued to make quick work of Dasher's harness, trying to get it on him. "I'll explain it one more time but that's it. Santa needs to pull this sleigh all around the world with a load of toys in it, and lets face facts, Santa isn't the lightest person on earth so at least eight reindeer are needed to keep the sleigh up and if it were fewer deer then they would tired faster from all the weight and long distances. Now since it's just me and you, technically I'd only need one deer because the sleigh is pretty light as are we but the more deer we have the faster we'll get to the south."  
  
"Oh..." Holly said, "So basically the more their are, the faster and easier it is on them." Holly said before stuffing her mouth again.  
  
"Exactly!" Jaime said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork on all five of the reindeer. Blitzen was in lead, followed by Dasher and Dancer, then Comet and Prancer. "There, we're all set!" Jaime said and she jumped into the sleigh. "Hold onto your cookie Holly" She said as she picked up the little mouse and placed her in the breast pocket of her white, green and red parka. Then taking the reins into her green mittened hands she called out to the deer. "All right everyone, you know who you are! Up Up and Away!" Jaime yelled and snapped the reins.  
  
Instantly the reindeer started to march forward then broke into a gallop. Blitzen jumped into the air, the others followed and like magic, the sleigh took off into the air and was headed off towards the South Pole.  
~  
A cozy little cabin nestled in just outside of a winter forest was home to five little female elves and one unlucky little guy elf. The girls names were Erin, Jenni, Trish, Dana, and Cassy. The other elf was named Chris and this unlikely little group just happened to be Jaime's cousins.  
  
Trish, one of the girl elfs with long black hair and big brown eyes was outside getting some firewood when her little pointy ears picked up the sound of jingle bells in the far off distance. "It can't be!" she said in her little aussie accent and looked up into the sky. Sure enough, up in the sky was a sleigh being pulled by five reindeer and at the reins was Jaime.  
  
"Hey guys! Our cousin's here!" Trish yelled excitedly.   
  
Immediately the rest of the elves in the house came running out just in time to see the sleigh land and come to a halt.   
  
Hugs and greeting went all around before Jaime and Holly went straight to the point. "We have big problems up at the north pole." Jaime said.  
  
"What kind?" Erin asked as she patted her cousin on the back.  
  
"The kind that could inevitably cancel christmas." Jaime pouted. Just then a small ringing caught everyone's attention. Jaime reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello?" she answered. Everyone gathered around only to see Jaime's face turn pale. "Oh.. okay, I'll see what I can do... .... .... okay bye." Jaime hung up at looked at her cousins in despair.   
  
"What's happened Jaime?" Dana asked.  
  
"Our problem just got worse. Some of the elves at the workshop have just reported some missing toys. We can't make to toys fast enough to replace the ones we lost by Christmas eve, and with some of our reindeer sick as well Christmas will defiantly be canceled for sure. What am I going to do? Santa was counting on me." Jaime cried.  
  
Jenni gave her a reassuring hug and Cassy said "First off, we can help make more toys for Santa so hopefully there will be enough of us to help. Now as for the reindeer...."  
  
"As for the reindeer, I can help you with that problem." Chris spoke up confidently.  
  
"How?" Jaime asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.  
  
Chris smirked "Do you remember that old bed time story your mom used to tell us. the only about the holly berries?" All six girls nodded in unison. "It's true you know."  
  
"WHAT!" the girls freaked.  
  
"But how?" Erin asked, "it's just an old tale, nothing more than for children." she argued.  
  
Chris shook his head, "Not to ones that believe strongly in Christmas inside their hearts." he said.  
  
"Well then, if it is true, you guys just might have helped me save Christmas, but I still need to find at least three people with the spirit of christmas that's strong in their hearts." Jaime muttered.  
  
"We'll leave that part up to you and Holly," Jenni said, "Me and the others will take Comet, hitch him up to our sleigh and head to the North Pole to help Santa!"  
  
"All right!" Jaime cheered, Holly simply continued to eat her christmas cookie inside Jaime's pocket.  
  
After hooking up Comet and waving a fond farewell to her cousins, Jaime hopped into Santa's sleigh. "On Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Blitzen." _'Doesn't have the same kick to it without all eight of them'_ she thought to herself as Jaime snapped the reins and they took off into the sky in search of some people that carried the christmas spirit in their hearts."  
  
  


To Be Continued.... (tomorrow)  
I PROMISE the YGO characters will show up in the next chapter. I PROMISE!!!! I just needed to pose the problem ans slight solution. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
(Sorry I was out yesterday so I couldn't post this.)  


  
"Tèa, please tell me why we're carrying all this stuff again?" Joey asked as he, along with Yami, Bakura and Tristan carried piles of Tèa's christmas shopping, all the while she was holding two bags of her own and Yugi was greatly emersed in a giant Candy cane about the size of his head.  
  
"Because," She answered, "I'd figure you'd guys be a little more careful carrying your own presents then other things. Right Yugi?" she asked. The boy made a small sound of agreement as he continued to slurp on the treat. Yami shook his head and sighed. Now Yugi was going to be on a sugar kick for the rest of the day, and he was going to have to be the one to deal with his hyper Hikari.  
  
"Besides, it was Yugi's idea. I asked him if he could think up of a way to get all of your guys presents back to my place without me having to call my parents, and that if he did, I'd buy him the biggest candy cane I could find. As you see he did!"  
  
"But why did you have to go and get them wrapped?" Joey asked.  
  
Everyone wanted to face fault at that moment at the moronic question, and as we all know, a stupid question deserves an equally stupid answer. "So you can't see them dimwit." Tèa growled. Joey groaned miserably. Everyone paused as snowflakes stared to fall from the sky. "Hey, it's snowing again." Tèa said.  
  
"We better get back to your house Tèa before it really starts coming down." Yami said, and agreeing that it was the best course of action, they began to pickup the pace but being careful not to slip on the icy pavement, but it wasn't to be because Yami suddenly slipped and dropped his pile of boxes.  
  
"Opps, careful Yami, those are really Joey's presents." Yugi smiled.  
  
Joey paused and looked at the tumbled boxes scattered on the ground. _'All's fair in Love and War'_ Joey thought, and with without a second glance, Joey purposely dropped his pile and sent them scattering into the ice and slush.  
  
"Joey, those were Tristan's!" Yugi said.  
  
Tristan looked at his two friends in disbelief then he too dropped the pile of presents he was carrying.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing Tristan?!" Yami declared.  
  
"Well Joey wrecked my presents because you wrecked his so I might as well wreck yours."  
  
Meanwhile, about a hundred feet above them, Jaime and Holly were on their way to America in search of a few children. Holly by now, had crawled out of Jaime's pocket and sat on the seat of the sleigh still eating the cookie Santa had given her earlier. the tiny little mouse was about half way done when suddenly the cookie slipped from her tiny paws and slid down to seat. Holly quickly gave chase to the fleeing morsel and caught it right before it became airborne over the side of the sleigh. Sighing happily and hugging her cookie, Holly was about to continue eating when a sudden gust of wind pushed her and letting out a loud 'SQUEAK!' Holly fell off the side of the sleigh.  
  
Jaime looked over just as Holly fell. "HOLLY!" Jaime yelled and she quickly yanked on the reins to get the reindeer to swoop down and catch holly but the little mouse was falling so fast Jaime and the Reindeer missed! "No Holly!" Jaime screamed as her little friend disappeared.  
  
Holly held onto her cookie for dear life as she continued to a fast decent towards earth. People and the ground began to come into her sight and Holly closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her own death. Letting out one last little scream she landed in someone's pocket. A little dazed maybe but perfectly all right!  
  
Yugi twirled his head around this way and that. "What's up Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"I thought I just heard a scream but I guess not." The boy replied and continued of with his candy cane to get his daily dose of sugar.  
  
Well it wasn't long before they all had arrived at Tèa's and she was able to stack the gifts next to the tree. Yugi was just beginning to get his sugar buzz when he suddenly heard a little voice.   
  
"Help me!" it squeaked.  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"All that sugar is going straight to your head Yug." Joey remarked.  
  
"No it's not." Yugi argued back, "Just listen" he said.  
  
Everyone went silent and they only needed to wait but a second before they also heard a sound.  
  
"Help me!" came that same small voice.  
  
"See!" Yugi said.  
  
"So where did it come from?" Joey asked. No one knew the source of the sound when Yugi felt a small lump in his coat pocket. gingerly he reached in and pulled out a small, shivering ball of white fur with a tail. Everyone crowded around to see what Yugi held in the palm of his hands. The small ball unrolled itself and looked up to see illegal sized violet eyes meet its adorable little brown ones.  
  
Everyone now saw that the ball of fur had a cute little pink nose, brown eyes, and a holly leaf tied around its neck with a small piece of blue ribbon. "A Mouse?!" they all shouted in surprise.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me from my fall. I surely would've died if it hadn't been for your well placed pocket. Jaime will be so thankful." Holly said happily.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have a name?" Yugi asked as he held the mouse to eye level.  
  
"I sure do! It's Holly, Holly the christmas mouse." She squeaked.  
  
"Well Holly, I'm Yugi and this is Yami, Tristan, Tèa and Joey." Yugi introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Holly smiled and cocked her head cutely.  
  
"Same to you Holly," Yami said, "So tell us where you live and we can return you to Jaime."  
  
"The North Pole!" Holly chimed.  
  
"THE NORTH POLE!?" They all yelled and face faulted.  
  
"Yes, in Christmas Town." Holly said, as though it were no big deal.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Yugi asked in disbelief, "I mean, maybe your little mistress was pretending her room was the North Pole or something."  
  
"And do you run into talking mice everyday of the week?" Holly said.  
  
The gang all looked at one another then back at Holly. "You've got us there." Yugi said. Holly gave some what of a smug look at the teens.   
  
"And just how did you get all the way out here from the north pole, Holly?" Yami asked this time.  
  
"Simple really. Me and my mistress were on our way to the south pole to visit her cousins because Christmas town is literally experiencing a total break down. Last week all the ovens to make the cookies didn't work. The week before that, Jack Frost went on strike and refused to make any snow until he got a 10% raise or he'd join a labor union. Now some of the presents have gone missing, the some of the elves have gone on winter vacation and the reindeer are sick! If this keeps up, we're going to have to cancel christmas!"  
  
"WHAT!?" they all yelled in surprise.  
  
Holly gave a little nod. "Sadly, I'm afraid this is true. Unless I can find some people with christmas cheer and spirit in their hearts then christmas is doomed."  
  
The gang looked at each other for a brief moment and they all grew smiles as the same idea ran through their minds. Tèa spoke for them. "Holly, maybe we can help. We all have the christmas spirit in our hearts."  
  
Holly looked at teenagers and blinked cluelessly then she smiled. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to do. Now we just need to call Jaime to come and get us!"  
  
"What's her number?" Joey asked.  
  
Holly shook her head. "No, she's flying the reindeer. There's a special way to call them. Let's go into the back yard and I'll show you!" Holly said, and that's what they did. As they stood out there in the blistering cold Holly pricked one of her large ears up towards the sky as though she were listening for something.  
  
Yugi was shaking like a leaf and his teeth were chattering. "Holly, please hurry up! I'm freezing my tinsel off!" the poor boy said.  
  
Yami slipped off his extra coat and wrapped it around him. Yugi smiled and quickly thanked him before Holly spoke up. "Okay, they are right over top of us so repeat after me:  
  
"Come Dasher, Come Dancer, Come Prancer and Blitzen. Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Vixen." Holly smiled, "And now take this verse and yell it at the top of your LUNGS!"  
  
"Seems kinda stupid there Holly." Joey pointed out.  
  
Holly whipped out a pop cork gun and pointed it at Joey. "Say it now or You'll pay." The little white mouse growled threateningly.   
  
Joey glanced at his friends then sighed. "Fine, Fine."  
  
"Good, and remember people.... with feeeeeeeeling." Holly remarked.  
  
Yugi shrugged "Careers were made on worse." and so they all took a breath and chanted"  
  
Yami: Come Dasher  
Joey: Come Dancer  
Tèa: Come Prancer  
Tristan: And Blitzen  
Yugi: Comet and Cupid  
Yami/Yugi: AND DONNER AND VIXEN!  
  
They all stood around and looked at each other. Nothing had happened except they had made complete fools of themselves, but suddenly a faint jingle sound was heard. Not a word was spoken as the sound grew closer and closer, louder and louder then "LOOK OUT!" Holly squeaked.  
  
At that moment everyone dived for cover as a big red sleigh came crashing into Tèa's yard. 4 Reindeer were hitched up to the reins and a small girl, smaller than Yugi, groaned as she regained consciousness from her wicked landing.  
  
"JAIME!" Holly squeaked in delight and nimbly bounced over from Yugi's shoulder to hers.  
  
"Holly?.... HOLLY!" Jaime laughed and squeezed the mouse to death. "I'd thought I had lost you." she whispered sweetly to her little friend.  
  
Holly giggled, "No chance. I'm like a boomerang. I keep coming back but that's not the best news, lookie what I found." and Holly pointed to Yugi and his friends. "Kids with Christmas spirit in them and before you argue with me, they managed to call the sleigh and you here and need I remind you that only those with christmas spirit can do that!."  
  
Jaime nodded. "All right everyone, into the sleigh now. We have to make it back to the North pole double time so I can show Santa we got replacements." Jaime grabbed the reins as everyone jumped into the sleigh. Jaime tuned to the deer. "Up, up and away!" and with a sharp snap of the reins the reindeer took off like a flash.  
  
Once in the air, Yugi tapped the little elf girl on her shoulder. He had to know where they were going and more importantly if this was real or not. Jaime looked back with a look that said 'What?' and Yugi asked "Just where are you taking us exactly?"  
  
"To the North Pole silly, where else?" Jaime giggled.  
  
"Why?" asked yugi again.  
  
Jaime sighed in defeat, she felt like she had explained this a million times, and she had, just not to these kids, it was to Holly. "We're going to the North Pole because Santa needs some help. It's mass chaos over there and we need desperate help or santa will cancel christmas."  
  
Yugi nodded as he took all this in. "Okay, and so what are we suppose to do?"  
  
Jaime grinned mischievously "Oh you'll see" she chuckled and they continued on their way to the pole.  
  
*********  
  
"There it is people! Christmas town and if you look to your far left you'll see Santa's workshop and castle!" jaime said and Christmas town finally came into sight.  
  
"COOL!" They all yelled.  
  
Joey was practically beaming "Oh man, I can't wait to meet Santa, I have to tell my christmas list."  
  
"Which runs a mile long." Yugi sighed. Jaime giggled and had the reindeer land back by the stables.  
  
"Jaime, this is quite a distance from christmas town." Tèa said with a shiver.  
  
Jaime nodded, "Yup and that's because this is the reindeer stables," she chimed as she let the reindeer back into the barn. "Come with me." she ordered and led the group behind the stables into the enchanting woods. Jaime examined a small bush and picked something from it. She turned to the group and held out her mittend hands which held white and blue berries.  
  
"Santa won't allow regular humans into the village so this should take care of it. Take a few each." Jaime said with an innocent little smile. Well they did and Joey and Yugi took the first taste test.   
  
"Not bad." Yugi and Joey said and the others quickly followed. Suddenly Yugi felt queazy and slightly disoriented. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. Just as it passed Yami's voice made Yugi snap his head up.  
  
"Y..yugi...you're a.... you're a..."  
  
"A REINDEER!" joey shouted.  
  


To Be Continued... (tomorrow)  


  
Hey, it's The Dropping of the presents' ^_^ okay! now we're getting somewhere and I'm going to get wackier.


End file.
